


Miraculous LB: CANA

by AnnitaArtiste39



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnitaArtiste39/pseuds/AnnitaArtiste39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien are each talking to their kawami's about their change in love interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Marinette, are you sure you want to do this? What about Adrien?"  
"Oh Tiki, of course I still like Adrien, it's just... i... I think he likes someone else, and, I don't want to get in the way of his happiness, so... I have to let him go... I mean, it's already been two years, TWO YEARS Tiki, of he hasn't noticed I liked him by now, I'm not sure Adrien ever will... it's what's best... for both of us... I'm sure i can find someone new to love... who'll love me back... " just then you could hear an explosion outside. Marinette's head shoots up "what was that? We'll finish this later... TIKI, SPOTS ON!" After a quick transformation, Ladybug hopped out the window and towards the latest Acuma attack.

Meanwhile, at the Agreste home...  
"Woah, woah, woah... wait a minute... Adrien, are you saying that you DON'T love Ladybug anymore? ARE YOU CRAZY? That's like ME saying I don't love CHEESE... CHEESE, ADRIEN!!!"  
"Calm down Plagg, it's just... of course I still love her, just, not in a romantic way anymore... more like, as friends... more Phila then Eros, if you know what I mean..."  
"Adrien, I'm over a thousand years old... of course I know what you mean... but, you do realize what you're giving up... right?"  
"Ladybug doesn't love me, in fact, most the time, she seems annoyed with my puns and..."  
"Wait a minute, are you saying you're NOT GOING TO MAKE ANYMORE CAT PUNS?! But they're always so hysterical"  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm still going to use the puns... just, more for fun and... less for getting Ladybug's attention... besides, she's in love with someone else... and..."  
Just then he heard a scream come from outside his window  
"Looks like we'll have to pick this back up later. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Then Chat Noir lept out the window and on towards the attack.

After the Acuma was de-evilized, and all of Paris was as it should, Chat gave a polite bow and ran out before he transformed back. Ladybug stood there for a moment, watching as he lept behind a rooftop, when suddenly the beeping of her miraculous startled her back to reality. Realizing she was on her last spot she quickly ran to the closest alleyway she could find and transformed back to Marinette  
"Sorry Tiki, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Marinette, but are you? You took a pretty nasty hit from that Acuma victim"  
"I'm fine, don't worry" Marinette chuckled "well, looks like we should be heading home... you ready Tiki?" Tiki reached her hand out of the purse and gave a thumbs up "alright, let's go." Then Marinette started walking home.

"Plagg, I think you've had enough cheese for now" Plagg looked shocked  
"Adrien,... you can NEVER have TOO much cheese"  
"Whatever, come on, I want to go visit Mari... before midnight hopefully"  
"You keep talking like that, and one might think SHE'S the one your in love with" Plagg teased  
"Wh-WHAT? Plagg, it's not like that, she's just my best friend, she listens, and... stop looking at me like that, it's not like that"  
"Uh-huh... so why are you blushing then?"  
"I think you've had enough cheese for now, PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"  
"W-WAIT! ADRIEEEeeen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir knows fashion?  
> well, I guess it is... in his "jeans"

Marinette was on her computer, looking for inspiration for her latest design when she heard a tapping on her window  
"Chat? What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the window and let him in  
"What? Can't a cat want to see his princess every now and then? Besides, I thought you'd be use to me dropping in by now" Marinette giggled   
"Come on in Kitty" Chat jumped in through the window as Marinette went back to her desk  
"So... whatchya up to?"  
"I want to design something, but I don't know what, so I was trying to find some inspiration online, but... everything I can find... I've done before *sigh*..."  
"Think I can help?"  
"You? Know about fashion?"  
"I... may know my way around an outfit or two... I guess you could say, it's in the genes" Marinette turned to look at him  
"Did... you just make a... fashion pun?"  
"Huh?"  
"You just said jeans... Jean is a type of fabric..." Chat burst into laughter   
"No, no... believe it or not, I actually didn't do that one on purpose...I actually meant genes.... as in, family related" they both began to laugh   
"Still though, jean actually IS a pretty good idea... I'm not sure I've ever worked with jean before... it'd definitely be a challenge... it's a pretty tough fabric, not very flattering..."  
"Then make it flattering" Chat interrupted. Marinette blushed. "Tell you what... I'll go get the fabric, you stay here and decide how you want to design it"  
"Oh, Chat, you don't have to do that"  
"I insist my Princess, now don't worry, your prince in leather armor shall return..." and with that he leapt out the window   
"Prince? Get off your high horse Chat" Marinette said to herself as she tried to get rid of the blush on her face.  
Chat jumped through the open window of the Agreste home and transformed back into Adrien. Leaving Plagg with a tray of cheese, Adrien quickly ran down the hall to his father's fabric room. It took him a while, but he finally found the denim section and picked four different fabrics, the average blue, red, yellow, and green. Then he headed to his bedroom, where he found Plagg laying on the empty platter. Plagg gave Adrien a quirky look at all the fabric he collected.  
"My dad told me I could use any fabric I want... he wants me to become a designer like him..."  
"Rriiiiight"  
"Come on Plagg, we better get going or Mari will think we forgot about her. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

"Hmm... I wonder where he is... it's been hours since he left... maybe I should transform and go search for him... where is he?..." Marinette was pacing back and forth in her room, she had finished the design two hours ago, now all she needed was the fabric... the one Chat was supposed to have brought back hours ago...  
"Calm down Marinette, I'm sure Chat Noir is fine, but, if you really want to go search for him, I'm ready when you are." Marinette smiled at her little friend  
"Thanks Tikki. TIKKI, SPOTS..." She was interrupted by a tapping on the window. Tikki hid while Marinette ran to the window. "Where have you been? You've been gone for hours, I was about to go and search for you myself..."  
"Sorry Princess, I couldn't decide which fabric, so I just brought them all" it was then that Marinette realized all the fabric in his arms "so... you were worried about me?" He asked with his quirky grin  
"HA! As if... you have the fabric, that's all"  
"Ouch! Right where it hurts the most" Chat held his chest as if he had been struck in the heart, reminding Marinette of the arrow he took for her that Valentines day, how he went and turned evil, and how she saved him with a... kiss. Her cheeks went bright red.  
"You-you should go..."  
"What? But I just got here"   
"Yeah, but,... I have school tomorrow, thank you for the fabrics, but I'll need to concentrate on this if I'm gonna be able to wear it tomorrow..."  
"You're making it overnight?"  
"It's fine, I'm use to it... it's how i do most of my outfits, i just work overnight and either wear them or give them to someone else..." Marinette replied while pushing Chat towards the window "goodnight Chat". Chat blinked in amazement  
"Did she just ramble? She's never done that with me as Chat... hmm... maybe I'll check back on her in a few" and with that, Chat leapt through the crisp Paris air, back towards the Agreste home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing... CANA

After the Agreste household had all turned in for the night, Adrien decided to check up Marinette before heading to bed himself since he was still worried about her reaction with him earlier that night, so he quickly transformed and made his was through the night of Paris. When he got to the apartment above the bakery, he peeked through the window and saw Marinette, head on her folded arms, at her desk, sleeping. Quietly he snuck his way inside "Marinette?" He whispered. Seeing that she wasn't waking up, he decided to have a look at the design... it was beautiful, she had taken the original denim for the top, then layered the green, yellow and pink at the skirt, as well as at the waist, it was beautifully scrunched together to give it the flattering wrinkles effects, it was simply stunning, but it was missing... something. Chat glanced around the room until his eyes landed on the small lock of hair that had fallen in the face of the peacefully sleeping girl, then it hit him. Quietly, he looked through the remainder of the fabric and began working 'hmm, almost done, just need a signature, but... what could I use?' Chat thought to himself 'I could always use my initials, but... which ones? If I use AA, she's sure to figure it out, like wise with CN... hmmm... maybe I could combine them... okay, let's see... AACN? No, too obvious... CAAN? Why does that make me think of a late night talk show? No... ACNA? No, sounds too much like acne... what about CANA... yeah, that may work, Chat Adrien Noir Agreste... I like it, now I just hope she does... there, it's all done.' Chat gracefully sat the new headdress with the design then made his way back to the window. He took one more glance over his shoulder "goodnight my princess, sleep well, and I hope you like your present" then he leapt back through the window and headed home for the night, a sweet smile plastered on his face till morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's Cana?

When Marinette woke up, she stretched, then went over to her design. She was about to take the dress off the mannequin when she noticed the beautiful headdress, it was a black headband with three different sized fabric flowers on the left side. The largest flower was made of blue, pink and yellow denim with a green gem for the center. The second flower was made of blue, green and yellow denim with a pink gem, and the smallest was made of blue, green and pink with a yellow gem.  
"What's this?"  
"What's what Marinette?" Asked Tikki as she floated to her side, then she gasped when she saw what the girl was holding.   
"This headdress, it's not mine, I didn't make it, so... where'd it come from?"   
"Are you sure you didn't make it? Maybe you were sleep sewing again"  
"Well, there's only one way to find out... even when I DO sleep sew, I always include my signature, so all we have to do is find it and see if I did this one..." Marinette flipped and turned the headdress and still she couldn't find her signature, she did, however, happen upon another "Cana?"  
"Who's Cana, Marinette?"  
"I don't know Tikki, I've never heard of her... where did this come from? "  
"MARINETTE, WAKE UP DEAR, BREAKFAST IS ALL READY!" Her mother called up.  
"COMING!" She called back as she grabbed the dress and headband and ran to the bathroom, before changing and heading down stairs.  
"Oh Marinette, you look lovely dear... did you make it?"  
"Yeah, I did. So it looks okay?"  
"Oh, Sweety, it's beautiful, and your hair... you haven't worn it down like that since you were six"  
"I know, but pigtails and a headband?"  
"You look lovely dear, and you did a wonderful job on the dress AND the headband" Marinette was taken aback, her parents didn't get it for her? Then where did it come from?   
"Hey mom,... do you know a Cana, by any chance?"  
"Hmm? No, I don't think so... a friend of yours?"   
"I don't know... well, I have to go, love you" with that, Marinette slipped on her sandals and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya... can you help me find Cana?

Marinette arrived at school with 5 minutes to spare. As she made her way to Ayla, she couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at her, "Hey, Ayla, why is everyone staring at me?" Alya turned around and gasped  
"Girl... you look GORGEOUS... where did you get that? Did you make it?"  
"Ye-yeah, I did"  
"Oh wow Mari, you really are talented, who would have thought that denim could look so good? And your hair... I've never seen you with it down before... it really compliments your face... and that headband... are those REAL jewels?"  
"I-i don't know... I didn't make the headband, I woke up this morning and just... found it with my dress..."  
"Were you sleep sewing again?"  
"No,see that's the thing... the initials on it... they're not mine"  
"WHAT?!" Marinette showed Ayla the headband for better investigation "Cana? Who's that?"  
"I don't know... think you could help me find out?"  
"Girl, you know it, but... after class"

All eyes were on Marinette as they walked into the classroom.   
"Wow Marinette... you look great" Marinette spun around to see Adrien looking starstruck (with a little blush) "I-i love the headband, it looks good on you"  
"Thanks Adrien" she responded with confidence, then she had an idea "Hey Adrien, your dad knows a lot of designers, right? Have you ever heard of anyone named Cana?"  
"Cana?" 'Wait, does she think that's an actual name?' "Uh, no... don't think so... why?"  
"No reason" 'I wish I could find them... that's the only way I can find out who gave me this' Just then the teacher came in and class began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onn the hunt for Cana

After school was over, Marinette and Alya headed back to her house to start planning on how to find the mysterious designer  
"Okay, so let's go over what we know" Alya began  
"Well, I fell asleep while designing my latest outfit then I woke up to find this headband sitting with my dress..." Marinette stated, holding out the headband where they could both see it  
"And upon further investigation, you found the name Cana embroidered on the back petals"  
"Yeah"  
"Hmm... I was thinking Marinette... what if it was a BOY who got it for you?"  
"Wh-WHAT? Alya, now you're just talking crazy... I mean seriously, what GUY would take any interest in boring old me?" Alya sat down beside her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders   
"Marinette, don't you ever say that again, you hear me? You are not ordinary, you're extaordinary, you're not boring, you're full of life, kindness and fun, and you're not old, girl you're only seventeen years old, you are an aspiring fashion designer, and... my best friend. Honestly, I can't think of a guy who wouldn't like you..." she finished with a wink, making Marinette giggle  
"Thanks Alya"  
"No problem girl. Well, I'd better get going, I'll need to do a lot of research if I'm gonna help you locate this Cana... don't worry, we'll find him"  
"Alright, see you tomorrow"  
After Alya had left, Marinette fell back onto her bed and sighed "Marinette, don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him soon... after all, it's not every day you get a secret admirer" Tikki teased with a giggle.   
"TIKKI!"

The next day Marinette met up with Alya in front of the school "did you find anything?"  
"Not unless this secret admirer is a super strong anime girl... you?"   
"No... now what?"  
"Let's keep searching... I'm sure we'll find something"  
"Right... and if we can't?"  
"Well... they're called SECRET admirers for a reason" Alya concluded with a wink and a giggle. Marinette just sighed as she and Alya headed to class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, DON'T sell yourself Short.

For the next few days the two girls had done all the research they could, but to no avail.  
Marinette had just returned home and fallen face down on her bed  
"UGH! Mmmffm mf fmfffmmf..."  
"Huh?" Marinette sat up  
"I said, Tikki, we've been searching everywhere, and we still can't find him... what am I going to do?" Marinette put her face in her hands  
"Cheer up Mari, it'll be okay... maybe you should clear your mind, focus on something else, then maybe something will come to you"  
"You know, that may not be such a bad idea. Alright, I'll do it. And actually, during all the research I came up with a new design idea"  
"That's the spirit Marinette" with that, Marinette put on some music and began her latest project.

*tap* *tap* *tap* Marinette looked up from her design and at the window 'Chat? What is he doing here?' Marinette went to open the window "Chat? What are you doing here?"  
"Good evening Princess, I just wanted to stop by and... are you designing again?" Chat asked with excitement when he noticed a jacket on a model  
"Ye-yeah, I am... just trying to clear my head..." Chat climbed in and went to inspect the jacket "H-HEY! What do you think you're donig?"  
"Dont worry Princess, I'm just looking... Hmm... red? You know, if you add black spots, you could actually look like Ladybug" Chat teased. Marinette blushed  
"Wh-WHAT? Why would you say something like that? As if I could be ladybug, I'm too clumsy and pethetic, and weak, and... and..."  
"WHAT?" Chat grabbed her shoulders to have her full attention "Marinette, you are NOT pethetic, you are NOT weak, don't sell yourself so short... you're an amazing girl, and one of my best friends, and I don't let others talk down about my friends.... not even themselves... sure, you may not be Ladybug, but that doesn't mean you're not special... you're an aMAZing designer, heck, I don't even think Ladybug could be as good as you... at sewing that is... you are perfect just the way you are, you're strong, kind, beautiful, my best friend, and I don't ever want to hear you talk down about yourself again, okay?" Marinette looked flabergasted...  
'Did he really just... compliment me? I... wait... did he just call me BEAUTIFUL?!' "I'm sorry,... I need to get back to my jacket..." Chat noticed the growing blush on the poor girls face, then he realized what he had just ACCIDENTALLY let slip... he called her beautiful  
"Ye-yeah, i-i should probably be going too... you know, villains to vanquish, maidens to save..." He joked, trying to cover up his own blush. Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes  
"Goodbye Chat"  
"So long Princess, until we meet again" then Chat jumped out the window and back through the Paris air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CANA Strikes Again!

Adrien looked over his shoulder to his alarm clock, 12 a.m., he threw his arm over his eyes "Ugh, Plagg, I can't sleep"  
"Hmm? Why not?"  
"I don't know..." 'my mind just won't stop running over what happened earlier'  
"Well, I'm not that tired either, why don't we go for a stroll around Paris? Exhaust us both?"  
"You know Plagg, that sounds good." Adrien got up from his bed "Alright. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

During his round, Chat found himself growing closer and closer to the towns local bakery "hmm... I wonder if Marinette is still working on that jacket" before he knew it, he was standing right outside her window. He peeked through and found that she had fallen asleep at her desk again. As quietly as possible, he opened her window just enough to jump in and land on his feet. He crept his way to the model and was blown away, yet again... she had taken his advice on the black, but, not how he had mentioned... instead, she had made the jacket two layers, black on top of red, with an embroidered daisy in the top pocket, and leaved vines lining the side pockets. But still, something... was missing. Then, Chat had an idea. He quickly grabbed some left over fabric and got to work. Once he was done, he included the signature CANA once again 'she seemed to like it last time, let's see how she likes it tomorrow.' With that, he put everything back the way it was and made his way back into the Paris scene. By the time he got home, it was already 3 a.m. Chat quickly transformed back, and fell into a deep, blissful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rose AND a hairband

When Marinette woke up, she found a beautiful fabric, multicolored rose sitting on her night stand. Marinette sat straight up and grabbed the note sitting next to it

'I hope you slept well my love, enjoy the rose, for I shall love you until it dies.  
~CANA

Marinette was shocked, he came again, and, he made her... a rose, a rose that faded from pink, to red, to orange, to yellow... where did he even get that kind of fabric? She picked up the rose and gave it a sniff... it smelled like roses... he got it to smell? How'd he do that?  
"MARINETTE DEAR, IT'S TIME TO GET UP, YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!" called her mother from the kitchen beneath her feet  
"COMING!" She called back, before getting up to put on her new jacket, and it was then that she noticed the hairband sitting on the shoulder... the rubber band was covered in green fabric, with small leaves popping out, making it look just like the vines lining the pockets of her jacket, there was also a fabric daisy that looked just like the one embroidered on her jacket, with a black spotted yellow gem for the center. She quickly looked over the back and sure enough, there it was... CANA.   
"MARINETTE?!"  
"COMING!" She quickly threw on her jacket, and threw her hair into a quick ponytail, grabbed the rose, putting it in her bag, then headed downstairs for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Great Cana, Strikes Again!

Marinette ran up to Alya, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the empty hallway "Marinette? Girl, what's up? Why'd you just pull me away from Nino?"  
"I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to you in private" Marinette bit her bottom lip, looked both ways and then pulled out the fabric rose and the note  
"Um... what is that?"  
"I woke up and found it on my night stand, along with this note" she handed the note to Alya. Alya began to read, her eyes went wide, and a smile crept her face  
"Girl, I don't know who this Cana is, but he has got it bad"  
"It smells too"  
"WHAT?" Marinette handed the rose to Alya, she sniffed it and was surprised to find that it did in fact, smell like a rose.  
"And that's not all, I went to put on my new jacket i finished last night..."  
"It looks great by the way"  
"Thank you. Anyway, I went to put it on and found this" Marinette pulled out the hairband from her hair and handed it to Alya "sitting on the shoulder" Alya looked it over, until she found what she was looking for  
"And the Great Cana, Strikes Again!" Alya teased  
"Alya, cut it out" Marinette responded with a giggle. Alya handed the band back to Marinette "the thing is... I JUST came up with that design on the fly LAST NIGHT... no one else, not even my parents, knew about it... so, how did he?"  
"Hmm... are you sure you didn't tell anyone?" The only one she told was Tikki, but she couldn't tell Alya that  
"Positive"  
Just then Adrien walked into the hallway   
"Oh, h-hi Marinette" Marinette turned to face him, the air flipping her mid-length hair as she did  
"Oh, hi Adrien"  
"What are *clear throat* what are you two doing?"  
"Marinette has an admirer" Alya chimed in  
"ALYA!"   
"Oh?" Adrien asked "that's cool, has he uh, has he gotten anything for you?"  
"Well,... at first, I wasn't sure, but now, I'm pretty positive, he actually made these himself"  
"These?" Marinette showed Adrien the hairband and rose, then she pulled out the headband from her bag "you have a headband with you?"  
"It's kinda silly, I know, but... until this morning, this was the only evidence that someone actually DID like me... so... yeah... it reminds me that he's real and... not a dream... it's evidence" Adrien's eyes were wider than normal  
"I had no idea it meant so much to you" then a sweet smile found its way to both his face and his heart. Just then the bell rang for class to begin. Adrien held the door for both girls, then went and took his seat next to Nino.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH TIKKI! I'M IN LOVE WITH A CAT!

Marinette was heading home as the question kept running through her mind 'did I tell anyone? Well, Tikki, of course, she recommended the daisy to be embroidered, but... did I tell anyone else about my jacket?...' *gasp* suddenly Marinette stopped dead in her tracks 'Chat Noir'.

Marinette was pacing back and forth in her room "I told Chat... Tikki, I SHOWED Chat... HE'S the one that recommend the black, of course, he offered spots, but still..." Marinette looked at the Rose "could Chat Noir... be Cana?" Tikki sighed  
"it could be possible, besides, other than you, he seems to be the only one who can actually open that window of yours"  
"You have a point... but, if it really IS Chat Noir, then... wha-wh-why is my heart pounding?"  
"Oh Marinette, your in love" Tikki chimed. Marinette's eyes grew wide  
"M-Me?! In love with Chat Noir?!"  
"Is there something wrong with Chat Noir?"  
"W-well, n-no. I mean, he's kind, and loyal, and fun to be around. He makes those stupid cat puns that, honestly, I'm starting to laugh at on the inside. He's never left my side, he's always there when I need him, he has a heart of gold, his golden locks fall in just the right place, his eyes make you want to be a kid again and play in their feilds, his arms are like a blanket you never want to leave, his..." Marinette took one glance at Tikki and understood what she was just saying "OH MY GOSH! I'M IN LOVE WITH A CAT!"  
"Umm... I wouldn't go shouting that out loud, not sure that phrase would go over well with your parents." Tikki joked. Marinette fell back on her bed  
"I can't believe it... I'm in love with my best friend"  
"Isn't that a good thing? Lots of people actually WANT that sort of thing..." Marinette sighed  
"I know Tikki, and, surprisingly... I'm... not upset with that... actually... the idea that Chat may be Cana... it excites me... like... i-i WANT it to be real" Tikki giggled at her friend "but... how can I be sure?"  
"Maybe you should have a test... Cana seems to come out whenever you design something new... maybe you should design something else and see what happens..."   
"That's brilliant Tikki... and tomorrow is Alya's birthday... I could make her a new outfit"  
"There you go Marinette, you got it!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another akuma attack... CAT GRAMA

Marinette had been working on the birthday outfit for about an hour when suddenly she heard a scream from across the way. She quickly ran to the window "looks like another Akuma attack, I guess I'll have to finish Alya's gift later. TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"  
Ladybug jumped through the Paris streets until she landed right beside her partner "Nice of you to drop in my Lady"  
"Thanks, so what do we have?"  
"I'm uh, actually not sure... it looks like a little old lady"   
"I AM CAT GRAMA! KEEPER OF ALL THE CATS OF PARIS! JOIN ME CHAT NOIR, AND WE SHALL RULE TOGETHER!"  
"Sorry Grama, but, this cat pre-furs to keep with a Lady more than a Grama... shall we?"  
"We shall" answered Ladybug. The duo fought with Grama and her felines until Chat Noir used his Caticlism to trap half the cats. Then Ladybug used Lucky Charm "a Lazer light? How am I going to use that?" She quickly glanced around and got an idea. "Here kitty, kitty, kitties" then she pointed the Lazer to the ground, catching all of the cats attention. She moved the Lazer and the cats followed, gathering more cats with every movement, then she moved the Lazer onto Cat Grama  
"Oh no, AHH!" Cat Grama fell over under all the fluffy cats, dropping the bell she was using to control them. Ladybug caught in with her foot and the stomped down, breaking the bell and releasing the Acuma. Ladybug quickly caught the Akuma and de-evilized the little butterfly  
"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She threw the Lazer in the air and suddenly everything transformed back to how it was before.   
"Pound it" Ladybug and Chat stated together as they have a fist bump.  
"Well, I better get going, you know, place to go, maidens to save" Ladybug giggled, remembering the last time he used that same phrase.  
"Alright, see ya kitty".


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The floor is no place for a princess

Ladybug got home just in time to transform back to Marinette. "Well, that's done, uhn, only seven hours till morning... common Tikki, let's get back to work, this outfit isn't going to make its-*yawn*self".

Adrien was sitting on the roof of his house, relaxing in the crisp night air, he couldn't get her out of his mind. "Plagg... I want to see her again..."  
"I figured you'd same something sooner or later... Well, I'm all done eating, so... if you really want to go, I'm ready"  
"Thanks Plagg" Adrien stood up "PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

Chat made his way to the local bakery, just like he'd done countless times before. He wiped away the mist and peeked in through the window, he didn't see her. He quietly opened the window and crept in. As he was walking around the room, he heard a small, tired moan, he stopped in his tracks, catching his breath. After a couple minutes of nothing, he tiptoed around the model to find Marinette sleeping on the floor, needle still in hand. Beside her was a sketch of the outfit she was working on, with the words "Alya's Birthday Surprise". 'That's right, it's Alya's birthday. She must have fallen asleep while hemming the skirt... she looks so peaceful, but... the floor is no place for a princess'. Chat gently picked up the sleeping girl, and placed her in her bed "there that's better. Sleep well my princess " he whispered. Then he picked up the design sketch 'hmm... she's very detailed, lengths required... I don't want her rushing around tomorrow in a frantic and hurt herself...' and with that, he picked up the instructions, and started work on finishing the outfit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Alya!

The next day Marinette woke up, blinking a couple times until she realized... she was in her bed 'how did i get in my bed? Last thing I remember I I was on the floor, working on...' "OH NO, ALYA'S OUTFIT!" She sprang out of bed and immediately... tripped over her own two feet and fell flat on her face "oww"  
"MARINETTE?! Are you alright?"  
''Im fine Tikki" Marinette answered as she got to her feet "but I HAVE to finish this outfit, I still have to..." she stopped mid sentence, when she noticed that the outfit, was finished. "Wha-wh-how? I mean, I know I sometimes sleep sew, but, normally when that happens, I'm usually OUT of bed when I wake up... so... how?" That was when she noticed the note sitting on her desk, she sprang over, grabbed the note and read...

Dear Love,  
My heart was calling out to you, your face I had to see, so I came again, just like before, to guard you as you sleep. Your peace had overtaken me, I couldn't let you be, you deserve more than a floor, so rest now easily. The stresses of tomorrow, you can now leave behind, your details were quite helpful with your beautiful design. And I hope you do not mind, but I thought it would be kind, to have a matching pair for two, one for Alya, and one for you.  
CANA

Marinette looked over to where she found the letter and gasped as she saw two matching bracelets. The only difference being the stones in the center of the heart charms, each had their own birthstone. Marinette turned hers around and sure enough, there it was... Cana. Marinette smiled, and went to take the outfit off the mannequin. Then she picked up her phone and called her BFF  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Alya, Happy birthday"  
"Hey thanks"  
"Okay, I made you a present, and... I'm heading out right now, meet you at your place?"  
"Yeah, totally, can't wait to see it, see ya soon"  
"Bye"

"So, what do you think?"  
"I LOVE it! Thank you Marinette" Alya gave one more spin in the mirror, looking over her new white tank top with a square neckline, brown skirt with fringe with gold trim, and an equally brown half jacket, with gold trim and a violet embroidered on the front pocket.  
"I'm glad... oh, here"  
"There's more?" Marinette reached into her pocket and pulled out the two friendship bracelets. Alya gasped   
"Marinette, they're gorgeous"  
"I'm glad you like them, but... I didn't make them... actually, I woke up to find them sitting with your FINISHED outfit" Alya's eyes grew  
"You mean?" Marinette nodded and pulled out the note to show Alya. Alya read it over, and with a sinister smirk, looked back at Marinette, eyebrow raised.  
"I kinda fell asleep last night while working on your skirt, I was only about half way done. But when I woke up, not only was I in my bed, your outfit was finished, just how it was intended, and I found the note AND the bracelets."  
"Okay, girl... boys got it bad...he waits until your asleep, then he comes in and makes you these gifts, and now, he's helping you finish your work so you don't, over work, yourself... are you sure you don't know who it can be?"  
'The only one I can think of would be Chat Noir, but I can't tell her that...' "no idea. Anyway, we should probably be heading to school now... you ready?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAT FIGHT!!!

"All set girl" the two friends headed out into the beautiful day, when Alya noticed a black cat-man, jumping on the rooftops. "Hey, isn't that Cat Noir?"  
"Ch-Chat? Where?" Marinette scanned the rooftops frantically "he's gone"  
"Woah girl, since when do YOU get freaked out over Chat Noir?"  
"Wh-What? What do you mean freak out? Who's freaking out? I'm not freaking out, so stop freaking me out, alright?"  
"Umm... oookay... come on, we're gonna be late for school" Alya grabbed Marinette by the arm and pulled her down the street.

Finally, school was out, and Marinette was on her way home. She was rounding the corner when she suddenly bumped into someone and started falling backwards "AAHHH!"  
"WOAH there... Princess, are you okay" he asked as he caught her  
"Ch-Chat... what are you - what are you doing here?"  
"Actually, I saw you walking home, thought I'd surprise you by saying hello, I didn't expect you to be coming into my hiding place... that's a really pretty bracelet there... you make it?"  
"Huh? Um, n-no, I didn't... actually, I woke up to them in my room, with a sweet poem and a finished outfit..."  
"Huh... well, he did an excellent job, it suits you well... it really brings out the color in your eyes" Chat replied as he gently stroke Marinette's cheek. Marinette's face turned bright red with embarrassment, she had to change the subject... NOW  
"Um... you know Adrien, right? Well, he wasn't in class today, and no one has been able to reach him all day... I just hope he's alright, I'd hate for anything to happen to him"  
"I-i see..." Chat replied, taking a step back "no, I haven't seen him, but... maybe he just needed a 'me day', a chance to clear his mind, try to think straight..."   
"That... actually sounds pretty good... a lots been going on, and, well... I'm a little confused..."  
"Huh? My princess confused? What about?"   
"See, i... I use to like this boy in my class, like, a lot, but... I'm not sure he even noticed me, but... now I-i think I m-might be falling, in love with someone else, but see, he's like my best friend, I can talk to him about, just about everything actually, he's very sweet, and-and kind,... and Adrien, he's sweet and all, but... I-i think he may love someone else... but that's okay, I've made my peace with it, I've moved on, i..." Marinette pauses when she saw Chat's eyes grow wide at the mention of Adrien   
"P-princ-cess?"   
"YOU CAN'T TELL HIM, PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM! I... I just want him to be happy, even if it's not with me... besides... my best friend... I think... I think he likes me back..."  
"I-i *sigh* I see. Well, I wish all the happiness to you, and... hey, what's that in your bag?"  
"Huh?" Marinette looked down to see the fabric rose poking out of her bag "oh, this?" She took it out and gave it a light sniff "this is one of the other gifts Cana got me, although, I'm starting to wonder if Cana is just a stage name since we can't find anything on a Cana, anywhere." Chat looked dumbfounded, but Marinette didn't notice, and kept going "he made me this rose, i love it... i-i love him, and... I think... I think he likes me too... actually... I think I might know who he is... my best friend..."  
"WAIT, WHAT?!"  
"What?"  
"YOU'RE GONNA GO AND DITCH ADRIEN, TO BE WITH SOME FANTASY BOY?! AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IF YOU'RE WRONG?! OR WHAT IF HE LIES TO YOU AND SAYS HE DID, WHEN HE DIDN'T?! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW, ANYWAY?! DOESN'T HE WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE FAST ASLEEP?! YOU'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN THIS... THIS... CANA, AS YOU CALL HIM!... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MARI?!"  
"WAIT A MINUTE CHAT, THIS IS MY LIFE, OKAY? *MY* LIFE! I CAN LOVE WHOEVER I WANT! AS FOR ADRIEN, EVEN IF I DID LOVE HIM, HE'S NEVER FELT THE SAME WAY, I'VE COME TO ACCEPT THAT, I'VE MOVED ON, AND I KNOW I'M NOT WRONG, HE JUST CONFIRMED IT! I LOVE HIM CHAT! AND...and... AND I'M GOING TO TELL HIM... TH-TH-THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I'M GOING TO TELL HIM!" With that, Marinette pushed past the cat boy and ran all the way home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to tell him...  
> I want to tell her...

"Tikki... what did I just do?"she asked as she laid on her bed  
"Oh, Marinette"  
"But, why did he seem so angry? Does he think I don't know it's him? Does he really think that I think it's someone else? I never told him that Cana waits until I'm asleep, how else could he know that?... But... what if it's not him? what if..."  
"Marinette, calm down, no more 'what-ifs' okay? You still want to tell him tomorrow?"   
"Mm-hmm... tomorrow... i... I'm going to tell him... I love you."

"Plagg... I... I can't loose her... Wh-What do I do? How can I win her back?"  
"Maybe give her some of your best cheese?"   
"Plagg, this is serious... i... I can't loose her, i... I love her... wait, that's IT! I know what to do! I'll-i'll tell her... tomorrow, the minute I see her, I mean... she said so herself, she loves Adrien right?"  
"Uh, actually what she said was that she 'let him go' since he could never love her"  
"But I do love her, and... I'll make her see that, heck, I'll shout it to the world if she wants me to..."  
"And what about Ladybug? Aren't you doing the same thing Marinette's doing?"  
"Then I know what I'm talking about, right? We're going through the same thing, surely she'll understand"  
"And just how do you plan on telling her?" Adrien paused for a moment, then he had an idea   
"I think 'CANA' needs to make one last appearance, and then, tomorrow, I'll tell her it's me, and that... I love her."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CANA's one last appearance

For the rest of the night, Adrien stayed up working on the best design he had ever made. He poured his heart and soul into it, he wanted to show her that he cared about her. Then, just as he heard thunder start to roll, he transformed and headed out.

As he landed at the window, he peeked in to find the girl of his dreams, yet again, had fallen asleep at her desk. As he was opening the window, there was a flash, Chat paused for a moment 'what was that?' at that moment another roll of Thunder came 'must have been lighting... better hurry if I want to beat this storm... cats and lightning... not so much'. He quietly crept in and sat the gift down on her nightstand. Then he heard rustling from behind him   
"hmn... kit... don't let go..." he slowly turned around to see her still sleeping at the desk  
'She's dreaming... I wonder who about... i... I should put her to bed... wouldn't want her getting sick from the cold' then he walked over and picked her up bridal style, and her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. He slowly walked over, placed her into her bed, and tucked her in. He stood there for a moment, taking in her beautiful sleeping form, when the sound of Thunder interrupted him 'guess I should be heading out, need to beat this storm' "good night, my princess... my love". And with that, he leapt out the window and headed back for home.

The next day when Marinette woke up, she realized she was in her bed. She sprang from her bed, ran over to her dresser, grabbed her camera and plugged it into her computer. She opened the file and pulled up the latest photo "I can't believe it... I Can't Believe It... TIKKI! I WAS RIGHT! IT'S HIM! IT'S CHAT NOIR!"Tikki flew up to the computer, and sure enough, there was a picture of Chat Noir climbing through the window, holding a small book. Mariette looked over to her nightstand, ran over and grabbed the little book. The cover was made of a tan brown leather, with the name Marinette embroidered with purple and gold, and a beautiful embroidered flower on the front. Marinette opened the cover to the first page

Dear love,   
Right now, i can barley stand, as I'm wanting to tell you who I really am. My heart is burning, and yearning for you, my soul is begging to tell you the truth. Whenever I come to sadness, or trouble takes its place, it calms me down when I think of your smiling face. I know that we've been friends for only just a small time, but it would give me the greatest honor, if you would be mine.   
CANA

"Tikki, do you know what this means? He... he likes me, he REALLY likes me"  
"I'm so happy for you Marinette"  
"Oh man, I've to get to school... Come on Tikki!" Marinette jumped into some clean clothes and raced down the stairs, and out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CANA's one last appearance

For the rest of the night, Adrien stayed up working on the best design he had ever made. He poured his heart and soul into it, he wanted to show her that he cared about her. Then, just as he heard thunder start to roll, he transformed and headed out.

As he landed at the window, he peeked in to find the girl of his dreams, yet again, had fallen asleep at her desk. As he was opening the window, there was a flash, Chat paused for a moment 'what was that?' at that moment another roll of Thunder came 'must have been lighting... better hurry if I want to beat this storm... cats and lightning... not so much'. He quietly crept in and sat the gift down on her nightstand. Then he heard rustling from behind him   
"hmn... kit... don't let go..." he slowly turned around to see her still sleeping at the desk  
'She's dreaming... I wonder who about... i... I should put her to bed... wouldn't want her getting sick from the cold' then he walked over and picked her up bridal style, and her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. He slowly walked over, placed her into her bed, and tucked her in. He stood there for a moment, taking in her beautiful sleeping form, when the sound of Thunder interrupted him 'guess I should be heading out, need to beat this storm' "good night, my princess... my love". And with that, he leapt out the window and headed back for home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette... I'm your CANA

After school was over, Marinette and Alya were about to head home when suddenly they heard Adrien call out "MARINETTE! PLEASE WAIT! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" The two girls looked at each other, then turned to face the running boy  
"Adrien? What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"Um... well... I don't really know how to say this, but... *sigh* here it goes... I'm your Cana" Marinette blinked a couple times, then burst into laughter "why are you laughing?" He sounded hurt, Marinette stopped laughing, confused   
"You can't be Cana... how could YOU be Cana?"  
"I know it's a bit of a shock in all but..."  
"No... YOUR NOT CANA" she interrupted  
"But Mari, I am," 'how can I prove myself to her?... I know' "My love, Right now, i can barley stand, as I'm wanting to tell you who I really am. My heart is burning, and yearning for you, my soul is begging to tell you the truth..."  
"Where did you hear that?"  
"Whenever I come to sadness, or trouble takes its place, it calms me down when I think of your smiling face."  
"I haven't even shown Alya yet"  
I know that we've been friends for only just a small time,"  
"Stop"  
"But if you would give me the greatest honor,   
"Please stop"  
"if you would be mine... ... Marinette?"  
"Where did you hear that? How did you know?"  
"Mari, I know because I wrote it, and I mean it, every last word, I mean it with my whole heart... Marinette... I love you." Marinette's eyes grew wide with shock  
"Wh-what? What? Wh-why are you telling me this? Why are you telling me this now of all times? Of all the times, i... i..."  
"I'm telling you, because, I didn't want you to go to the wrong guy... I never want to loose you Mari, I love you, will you be my... girlfriend?"  
"Woah, what? Are you... are you kidding me? You... I have proof that you weren't the one to break into my room every night... you can't be Cana... Chat Noir is the one who always came to my room, I have a picture to prove it, see?"  
'Oh, great, it must not have been lightning last night... she got a picture? I... I want to tell her, but... just not yet... how can I put this' "Yes... Chat Noir is the one who came to your room, but Adrien Agreste is the one who made all of the gifts... he poured his heart and soul into each gift, the headband, the rose, the bracelets and even that journal in your hands... Marinette?"  
"I'm... I'm.. I'm so sorry Adrien, i... I can't return, or even accept your feelings, I... I love someone else..."  
"Wh-what? But I... I thought you said that... that you only gave up on me because you thought I couldn't love you... but I do... Marinette, i"  
"Wait WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?! DID CHAT TELL YOU? THAT STUPID CAT, HE HAD NO RIGHT!..."  
"Mari, please calm down"  
"Are You Kidding? I Am Calm, It's Just... WHY Would he tell you that? Look... Adrien, I may have felt that way before, but now, I moved on, in fact, I'm going to tell him... tonight, yeah... I have to go" and with that, she started running home, leaving a dumbfounded, broken hearted Adrien where he stands.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat... I think I love you

Adrien stood there for a while, frozen, not moving, everyone else had gone home hours ago. The coast was clear, so Plagg flew out to check on his boy "Hey Adrien... are... are you okay?" Adrien dried his tears with his arm  
"Plagg, she... she loves someone else... i... I waited too long, but still... I love her, and I'll continue to love her until I die... I will still look out for her, no matter what I will be there for her, even if she can never return my feelings... I will still love you... Marinette". With that, he transformed and began patrolling the city.

"I can't... I can't believe... he confessed Tikki, Adrien Agreste confessed... to ME... and yet... my heart didn't flutter like I always thought it would...why do you think that is?"  
"It's because you love someone else Marinette"  
"Yeah, your right, *sigh* speaking of which, i think a certain cat should be passing by her soon on patrol... I should really talk to him... maybe, I can tell him... no, I WILL tell him... tonight... actually... TIKKI, SPOTS ON! If I wait any longer, I may just chicken out...no... here I go." At that, Ladybug jumped from her balcony, set to find a certain black leather cat-man.

Ladybug leapt through the town until she finally found him, sitting on the Eifle Tower, gazing out over the night Paris view "Chat, I thought I'd find you here... hey, can we talk?"  
"Hmm? Oh hi Ladybug, sure, what would you like to talk about?" Ladybug looked down at her feet, nervously 'Come on Marinette, it's now or never, just say it, no regrets' "Chat... I think I love you" Chat paused and turned his head to look at her, his eyes becoming wide for a moment   
"Wh-what?"  
"I.. I think... I'm in love with you, Chat Noir..."   
Chat sighed 'so this must have been how Marinette felt... I get it, but... I can only hope she understands' "Ladybug, I'm... i-I'm sorry, but, I can't return your feelings"  
"Wait, what?" 'Is this how Adrien felt?'  
"The truth is... i... I also confessed my feelings to... the most amazing girl I'd ever met... and... even though she... may love someone else... my heart cannot be so easily changed... I will still love her, even if she cannot love me back, I will still watch over her, even if she doesn't want me to, and I will still be there for her, even if as only a friend. I'm sorry Ladybug, but, I can't give up on her, I love her, and, even if it leaves me broken inside, I just want her to be happy" Ladybug was shocked (to say the least) and was starting to cry now,  
"I-i understand, I hope, you find your happiness... excuse me" with that, Ladybug headed home...


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you

When Ladybug got home she quickly transformed, fell on her bed and bawled her eyes out. Once she was calmed down, she picked up her phone, wiped her face and ran through her contacts till she found him  
'Hey,  
I just wanted to apologize, cause if I made you feel like I feel now, I am so sorry. I hope we can still be friends, because, although I want him to be happy, it hurts too much to see him happy with someone else... I'm truly sorry Adrien, I'm so sorry...'

Adrien had been sitting on his bed since he got home, thinking about Marinette and her beautiful smile... although it killed him inside to think of her with another guy, he had made up his mind to be happy for her. *vibration* Adrien looked down at his phone and saw that he had a message from "Marinette?!" He quickly picked up the phone and read the message "oh... Mari... who in their right mind would reject you?" He could just see her, laying on her bed, bawling her eyes out (which is actually what she was doing)... he didn't like that picture... he didn't want to ever see her cry, but... he couldn't just go over there, not like this, but maybe... "PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!"

Marinette was sitting on her bed, playing the acustic guitar Jagged Stone had given her for her seventeenth birthday, "Chat looks, at me, i, fake a smile so he don't see..." she continued to play, crying the whole time, until she heard a tap on the window... she ignored it, but that didn't stop the cat-boy from opening the window and jumping in.  
"Marinette? Are you okay?"  
"Chat?... what are you doing here?" She asked through her tears, refusing to look his direction  
"I don't know who he is, but I can tell you now, he's an idiot for denying you..."  
"Funny hearing that come from you..." she mumbled under her breath in response  
"Marinette..." he was slowly making his way to her, gently put the guitar aside, pulled her to he feet and wrapped her into a hug "I'm sorry too" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and then fresh tears made there way to her eyes. They stood there that way for a while, doing nothing but holding each other, never wanting to let go. Finally the tears had stopped. "Mari..." Chat pulled away enough to tilt her head to have there eyes meet "permit me" Marinette, calmly closed her eyes and started to lean in, meeting him half way, they kissed. It was a soft, comforting kind of kiss, but full of love on both sides. When they finally pulled away, they slowly opened their eyes and just stared at each other  
'WHAT WAS THAT? I JUST KISSED CHAT, I JUST KISSED CHAT NOIR! AND HE KISSED ME BACK!!! Wait, does that mean he likes me? But... I... I want to tell him again... but as Marinette, not Ladybug'  
'I just kissed Marinette... I Just Kissed Marinette... I JUST KISSED MARINETTE!!! AND... And... she kissed me back... wait... that couldn't be it... could it?.. only one way to find out... I have to tell her, as Chat, not as Adrien'  
Then, as if on cue, they both said, in perfect unison  
"I love you"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GREAT Reveal

Both sets of eyes suddenly became very wide as they each took a step back to look at the other  
"It was me?" They both said in sync again. Silence. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until finally Adrien spoke  
"Wh-what do you mean, 'it was me?'" Marinette looked down at her feet  
'I-i want to tell him... I trust him... *sigh* here it goes...' "Well, y-you see, um... this isn't the first time tonight I've confessed to you..." Chat looked confused "maybe this will help,... Tikki, spots on" Chat watched in amazement as he saw Marinette transform into Ladybug  
"M-Marinette?"  
"Umm.. hi"  
"Marinette... you're... your Ladybug?" Marinette nodded, suddenly Adrien's shock became a fit of laughter  
"What's so funny?"  
"My Lady, there's something I think you should see... Plagg, revert me" Ladybugs jaw dropped as she watched Chat Noir change into the boy she had obsessed over for years "Ch-Chat?"  
"Hey Bugaboo" Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck "surprise" Ladybug just stood there, not sure what else to do "um... hello? Earth to Mari... hello?"  
"You... y-you called me... Mari"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"  
"I-I don't know... I just figured that if you ever found out, you'd call me, Ladybug, or something like that..."  
"Well, if you want me to, sure, but personally... I think the name Marinette is really pretty" Ladybug blushed as Adrien pushed a bit of her hair out of her face  
"Tikki, revert me" in a flash Marinette was standing in front of the boy of her dreams "you... you know... you confessed... And I blew you off, I am so sorry, I didn't know it was... you."  
"Hey, don't worry about it... even if it wasn't me you loved, I already made up my mind to protect you, even from far away... honestly, I'm the one who should be apologizing... I not only denied you, i... I made you cry... I never, never want to see you cry... Marinette, I'm so sorry" Marinette placed her hand on his cheek  
"Hey, it's okay, don't worry.... I'm okay now Kitty" Adrien placed his hand over hers  
"Marinette, I love you" then he leaned down and kissed her. After a moment they both pulled away. "Well, I should probably be heading out, but I'll see you tomorrow, princess. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" Marinette giggled and then walked over to the leather clad, then kissed his cheek  
"Be careful Kitty, text me when you get home. I love you" Chat's grin grew  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Bugaboo" then he leapt out the window and on towards the Agreste compound.


End file.
